Fiendish Flirtations 2: The Return of Selena
by PhantomHeartless5
Summary: Whatever plans Link had for a peaceful vacation with Zelda are now out the window when Zelda brings a blast from Link's past with them. What naughty fun will abound? Rated T for suggestive content and language. LinkXOC, LinkXOC, and some Zelink.
1. Chapter 1: She's Back!

**Hello everyone! Since Fiendish Flirtations turned out to be such a popular story (though I initally did not intend for it to be M rated), I decided to write a sequel to it. Though I will say that I don't think this will be M rated. It's also recommended to read Fiendish Flirtations to get a better feel of this story. Please read, review, and enjoy**

**Warning: story contains suggestive content and implied sexual situations. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OCs.**

**Fiendish Flirtations 2: The Return of Selena.**

"Sorry to drag you out on such short notice, Link." Zelda said with remorse. She and Link were at castle town sitting on the bench drinking orange soda. Today was initally Link's day off, but Zelda wanted to go to an island resort for her vacation. Teacher allowed it, but under one condition: She was to have a bodyguard with her, and no one was more qualified than the boy hero of New Hyrule. "It's alright, Zelda." Link answered with a smile. "It's one of the responsiblities of being a Royal Engineer. Besides, this is somewhat a vacation because I'm spending time with you."

"You're really sweet." Zelda replied. "I should tell you that it won't just be the two of us."

"What do you mean?" Link asked.

"An old friend of mine is going to be with us." she said.

"Oh, that's great!" Link exclaimed. "So what's her name?"

"That's the strange part." Zelda said "She said she knows you and she didn't want me to tell you beacuse she wanted to surprise you."

This caught Link somewhat off guard. He had never met any of Zelda's old friends, so how did one of them know him? "So is she coming by train?"

"Actually, no. She said she likes to leave an impression." Zelda answered. "Well, I have to go make sure the rest of my bags are packed. Why don't you stay here and wait for her?"

"Okay." Link said as she left. And thus he sat on the bench and waited for Zelda's friend. He didn't have to wait long as about ten minutes later, a large puff of black smoke appeared. So it seems Zelda's friend could perform magic like she could. Being the friendly guy he is, Link was quite eager to meet Zelda friend.

That eagerness soon faded when the smoke cleared.

In its place stood a young girl. By the look of it, she couldn't be no older than Link. The girl had pale skin, raven hair, large blue eyes, and two small horns on her head. She was wearing a black dress with blood-red straps around the waist, and a small bat near her breasts. She had red shoes on her feet and a black, pointed tail coming from behind her. Link knew all too well who this was. It was Selena Zol, the demon girl who Link had met four weeks ago. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Link." she said. "Been a long time."

_"It can't be!"_ Link thought to himself. To say he was shocked was a grand understatement. Every nerve in his body was frozen solid. The only part of his body he could move were his hands, which were visibly trembling. This _had_ to be a dream; Zelda's friend... was the girl Link had slept with! The memories of that faithful night, memories he thought he had long supressed, came rushing back to Link's mind as if it were a mighty flood. Link wanted to say _something_, but his tongue was unable to form coherent sentences. All he could do was stare at the young demoness.

Selena, if anything, was amused at the boy's bewilderment. "Am I so beautiful you have no words left?" she mockingly asked. When she didn't recieve an answer, she teleported closer to the boy's face. "Pussycat got your tongue?"

Link, however, was too stunned to say anything.

"It's nice to see you haven't changed, cutie. Or, at least the parts I remember about you." Selena said as she licked her lips.

Their conversation was interrupted by Zelda, who came with her luggage. "Hi, Selena!" she exclaimed as ran to embrace her.

"Hey there, Zelda!" Selena said as she hugged her.

"Zelda, you and Selena... know each other?" Link asked, finally regaining his voice, albeit squeaker.

"Why yes, Link." Zelda answered. "Selena and I were best friends in charm school. They used to call us the 'Diva Duo'."

"So, you two know _everything_ about each other?" Link asked.

"Yes, Link. She knows I'm half demon." Selena said. "We're best friends. We don't keep secrets." She then turned to Zelda, "So, we ready to go?"

"I'm ready if Link's ready." Zelda answered.

"Yeah, let's go." Link said somewhat hesitantly. "_This is gonna be a fun three days_." he thought to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>She's Baaack! Link's one night stand's back to haunt him. Next chapter will be up soon.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Girl Talk

**Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy it. Please read, review, and enjoy. Sorry for the delay, I was busy playing Skyward Sword.**

**A/N: A special guest from Skyward Sword makes an appearance in this chapter. **

Link and the girls finally made it to the hotel where they would be staying. It was quite a large building, though not as tall as Hyrule Castle. The trio were soon stopped by a young girl. She had brown eyes, tan skin, pointed ears, and blue, shoulder-length hair. She wore a slightly revealing black vest that exposed her back and chest and matching black elbow long gloves. She also wore a white skirt and black, knee-high boots on her feet. "Hi there, girls!" she said.

"Why, Eleanor. I didn't know you'd be here." Zelda said as she embraced her.

"Hey there, Ellie." Selena said.

"So what brings you two to the Jeweled Palace?" Eleanor asked.

"We're on a vacation for the next four days." Zelda answered. "Why are you here?"

"I'm visiting my friend for the summer. He's the hotel's manager." Eleanor said. She then directed her gaze at Link, who was carrying the girls' luggage. "So who's the kid?"

"My name's Link, Royal Engineer of Hyrule. It's nice to meet you Eleanor." the young engineer replied. "So, you know Zelda too?"

"Please, call me Ellie." she said. "And yes, I attended the same charm school with Zelda and Selena. So you guys want to come in? I should warn you. My friend is a bit... eccentric."

"That's okay. I live with Teacher. I know a lot about eccentric people." Zelda said as they entered the hotel. As they walked through the lobby, Link found it to be much more elegant compared to how it looked on the outside. The majority of the room was red and had stained glass windows on the walls. Down the middle of the room were red columns with gold painted on the bases of them. The gold parts had red and blue diamonds decorating them. Next to each column was a large plant.

As they got near the desk, Zelda rang the bell to call for services. That call was soon answered for in a flash of red, yellow, and white diamonds, a man appeared behind the desk. He was quite odd looking. His skin was pale and he had albino, angular hair that covered his left eye and a diamond-shaped mark under it. His eyes were brown and had purple lines under them. His left ear was round and his right ear was pointed and adjorned with a sapphire diamond earring. He was dressed in clothing that practically screamed "flamboyant." He wore a white bodysuit that had diamond patterns cut out of it. He also wore white, elbow-long gloves with diamond patterns cut out of them as well. Around his right arm, he wore a golden bracelet. Around his waist he wore a yellow belt with a ruby diamond as the buckle. He also wore a red cloak with a small diamond chain on the front and yellow diamond patterns decorating the inside.

"Well hello there, Eleanor." the man said. "It's so nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you too, Ghirahim." Eleanor replied.

"So, these are your friends eh?" he asked, staring at Zelda and Selena.

"Yes, This is Zelda, Princess of Hyrule, and this is Selena." Eleanor said.

"Ah, it is so nice to have the Princess of New Hyrule grace my humble hotel." he said as he bent down to kiss the young girl's knuckles. He then teleported in a flash of white diamonds, reappearing in front of Link and crouching down to his height. The sudden reappearance startled the boy, causing him to drop the luggage in fright. He was more startled, however, at the fact that Ghirahim was so close to him. It seemed that Ghirahim either had little concept of personal space or flat out didn't care about it. "And who is this young man?" he asked.

"My name is Link, Royal Engineer of New Hyrule." Link said as he got back to his feet. "A pleasure to meet you."

"Royal Engineer?" Ghirahim asked, obviously astonished. "I didn't realize that the age requirement was so early."

"He's also my best friend." Zelda added. "He once helped save me and all of New Hyrule from Malladus. He's my bodyguard for the few days we'll be here."

"Intriguing." Ghirahim said. He then teleported back behind the desk with his arms outstretched. "Well, I hope you all enjoy your stay at the Jeweled Palace. Now allow me to get your luggage." He then snapped his fingers and a metallic creature appeared. It had three red eyes set in an inverted triangle position and a small triangle that served as a "mouth" of some sort. It had no legs, thus it floated in midair. It wore a grey cloak that had gold patterns decorating it. "Would you be so kind as to carry our guests' luggage?" Ghirahim asked. The creature said nothing, responding only by floating towards the bags and extending its cloak, revealing two arms with clawed hands. It grabbed the bags and carried them with surprising strength, as if they were nothing more than sacks of flour. It then levitated upwards, phasing through the ceiling as if it were a phantom.

"Now that's all said and done, I'll show you to your rooms." Ghirahim said as he began to walk toward the stairs.

"What was that?" Link asked.

"That, my dear boy, is a Guardian." Ghirahim answered. "They are my hotel's employees and security. They're the perfect servants: Tireless, loyal, and indestructible. I once tried using Bokoblins, but they turned out to be a bit... uncivil. Any other questions?"

"That's all." Link said.

"Then off we go!" Ghirahim shouted as he walked up the stairs towards the second floor. Link and the girls followed suit. After a few moments of walking, he stopped at the two doors. "All right," Ghirahim began. "Girls sleep in room 303, and Link will sleep in room 304 across from here. If any of you need anything, simply ring the bell and me or the guardians will attend to you. Please enjoy your stay here." And with that, Ghirahim vanished in a flash of diamonds.

"Link, the girls and I are going to the steam room. Would you care to join us?" Zelda asked.

"You girls go on. I'm going to take a walk for a while." Link replied.

"Okay." Zelda said as he left.

* * *

><p>The girls were in the steam room dressed in towels and chatting about their time at charm school and their lives now. Zelda told the girls all about her adventure with Link and how he helped save her and all of New Hyrule. "Link already told me that story." Selena said.<p>

"Yes, I know." Zelda replied. "Just like I know you and Link slept together."

"How'd you know?" Selena asked, somewhat shocked.

"Telepathy, remember?" Zelda asked with some smugness.

"Typical, Selena." Eleanor interjected. "Your night isn't complete unless you're on your back with your legs in the air."

"Ha, ha." Selena deadpanned, her voice laced with sarcasm. "Well then, let's hear about _your_ love life."

Eleanor hesitated for a few moments. "Remember Clyde?"

"That nerdy guy from school?" Selena asked.

"I went out with him a few months back." Eleanor replied. "When we got to his house..." she paused for a few moments. "Let's just say I found out that his brain wasn't the biggest part of his body." The comment caused all three girls to laugh hysterically. "And here I thought you were the straight arrow." Selena said as she regained her composure. Eleanor said nothing, but smirked devilishly in response.

Selena then turned towards Zelda. "So, you're not mad at me for stealing Linky away?" she asked.

"No, Like he said, we're just friends." Zelda replied.

"Are you _sure_?" Eleanor asked. "Because I sense there's something _more_ than friendship brewing."

Zelda hesitated for a few moments before finally answering. "Okay, I like him a little more than a friend. But the problem is that he's very shy."

"Well then," Selena began. "The solution is simple: coax him out of his shyness."

"How?" Zelda asked.

"I've got a plan." Selena replied. "Me, Eleanor, and you will go on little mini dates with him. You know, flirt and try to get to know him."

"I don't know," Zelda began. "I don't think I can be as seductive as you."

"Well, you don't _have_ to be seductive." Selena replied. "It's _your_ date, so just be yourself."

"Well okay, but don't go overboard." Zelda commanded. "I don't want to freak him out. So who goes first?"

"Eleanor goes first, I'll get the next day, and you'll get the next day." Selena said.

"Hmph, this might be fun." Eleanor said with a devious smirk.

* * *

><p>After hours of walking around the hotel, Link decided to go to the hotel's tavern room to think. Despite the fact that he was on vacation, he still had a lot on his mind. The main thin being that his best friend and the girl he had slept with were in the same place. Even drinking orange soda did little to offer Link piece of mind. If Zelda found out that he had slept with her best friend, he didn't know how she would take it.<p>

"Something troubling you, Link?" a voice rang from behind. The startled engineer turned around to find Ghirahim right behind him. "Sorry about that, I have this habit of sneaking up on people. It's a character flaw of mine."

"So, you could tell something was wrong?" Link asked after regaining his composure.

"I've always been very good at reading people, and your face gives it away easily." Ghirahim said with a hint of smugness.

Link hesitated for a few moments before answering. "Okay, Princess Zelda is my best friend, but I like her, and I mean _more_ than a friend.

Ghirahim gasped as if if were big news. "_l'amor des jeunes, _no? Ah, young love. They say it never lasts." he said as he placed his hand over his heart and teleported to another part of the room.

"Well that's just part of the problem." Link said. "You see, that girl Selena, she and I... slept together."

"Oh, so it's a love triangle, eh?" Ghirahim asked.

"Well, not really." Link replied. "You see, I like Zelda but I'm not sure if she likes me back. And I'm afraid of what she would say if she found out I slept with her best friend. So, what should I do?"

"Well..." Ghirahim began. "I'm not really sure. I don't really have much of a love life, so I'm not really the leading expert on love. So, all I _can_ say is just trust your heart and see where it leads you." he said as he vanished.

"Yeah." Link deadpanned. "And my heart is what got me into this mess."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there's the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Eleanor's date will be up soon so stay tuned!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Eleanor's Massage

**_Please_ forgive the long delay! I had a hard time deciding how Eleanor's date would play out. Well, here's the third chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

**A/N: To those who read chapter 2, you may want to read it again as I added a little conversation Link has with Ghirahim that I forgot to add before (Bad Phantom, Bad Phantom).**

Link was happily walking down the hall to the hotel's entrance. His plan for the day was to simply relax on the beach shore for a while, then do some sword training. While traversing down the hall, Link couldn't shake the feeling that something or _someone_ was following him. The feeling was only intensified by the faint sound of footsteps. Link drew his sword and whirled around, ready to confront his stalker. To his embarrassment, he found that no one was behind him. After mentally chiding himself for being so paranoid, Link turned around... only to face-to-face with Eleanor, who was levitating upside-down via her spatial disortion magic. This caused him to fall flat on his back.

"Hey there, Link." Eleanor greeted.

"Have mercy on a young man's heart!" Link snapped as he got to his feet. "It seems that everybody likes scaring the almighty hell out of me."

"Sorry, but when you have the ability to warp space, you have this habit of sneaking up on people."

"That's okay." Link said. "So, what're you doing here?"

"I'm glad you asked." Eleanor said as she dropped to the ground. "You're not doing anything at the moment are you?"

"Well, I was going to relax on the beach and then do some sword training, but it can wait if you need help." Link replied.

"Good, then you won't mind giving me a massage?"

The question caused Link to blush slightly. "W-Well s-sure, I don't mind. But why don't you get one of the Guardians to do it?"

"You'd really trust a living suit of armor to give you a massage?" Eleanor asked with obvious sarcasm.

"Point taken." Link conceded.

"Besides, I prefer someone with... _gentle_ hands." she said as she slowly caressed Link's shoulder, her voice carrying a hint of seduction. The two then began the long trek to the massage room. While walking, Eleanor's mind was fast at work. Zelda told her and Selena that Link was very shy. Well, she wanted to see how shy and hatched a plan to do so. Eleanor was a young sorceress gifted with powerful magic that rivaled that of Princess Zelda. One of her powers was the ability to cause good or bad luck for others and herself. Powers she appropriately and aptly named her Jinx powers. She decided that now was a good time to use them.

Pretending to trip, Eleanor fell foward. Link, being the young gentelman that he is, rushed to grab her. Unfortunately, Eleanor's Jinx powers kicked in, causing Link to not grab her waist like intended, but instead grab her breasts. Feigning shock, Eleanor whipped her head to see a tomato-red Link with the cheekiest smile he could muster plastered on his face. Link closed his eyes and braced himself for the slap in the face that was sure to follow, but it never came. Thats when he opened his eyes to find her eyes held no anger, but instead... _lust_. "Got a nice feel?" she asked with a seductive smile.

The suggestive statement caused Link to immediately release her. Eleanor gave a small wink and went on as if nothing happened, much to Link's growing confusion. The two finally made it to the massage room. The room paled in comparison to the elegance of the hotel. It was a small off-white room with a massage table in the middle. The room had no windows, thus ensuring complete privacy. There were plants in each cover of the room. In the middle of the celing, there hung a fan.

Eleanor began to undress but stopped when she realized Link was still looking. "Ahem."

"Yeah?"

"You may want to turn around."

"Why?"

"Take a guess."

It only took a few moments before Link realized what she meant. "Oh!" he yelled as he quickly turned around.

"No peeking." she teased with a chime in her voice. Eleanor quickly undressed and got on the massage table, placing a towel on her lower back. "Okay, I'm ready."

Link went to work with Eleanor's massage, gently caressing and rubbing the girl's pressure points. "Wow, Link." she said. "Ever consider being a licensed massage therapist?"

"Naw. I like being an engineer."

"So Zelda tells me your very shy." Eleanor began. "I don't see how a kid who can fight monsters qualifies as shy."

"Well, I'm the oldest kid in Aboda village and I've never had a friend my age. So when it comes to talking to people my age, particularly girls, I don't really know how to talk to them." Link said.

"I see." Eleanor said. "You know, I noticed that you haven't touch my lower back. What's the matter? Afraid of doing something you shouldn't?"

"I guess you can say that." Link said.

"I don't believe in 'shouldn'ts'." she replied as she gripped his chin. "Since we're on that topic, would something like _this_ fall under the category of shoudn'ts?" Eleanor then pressed her lips on Link's. Link hesitated for a few moments, but soon kissed her back, opening his mouth and allowing her tongue to mess with his. After a few minutes, Eleanor pulled away. "My, my, you are delicious." she said as she licked her lips. Link simply blushed, too stunned to say anything.

"Judging by the way you're blushing I'll say _that_ was something you shoudn't have done."

"I guess so." Link chuckled.

"So, you're being naughty? Well then..." Eleanor then pulled him onto the table and got on top of him, straddling him. "I'm gonna have to punish you, you naughty boy." She then slammed her lips down on Link's. After doing this for a few minutes, Eleanor took off his shirt and began to trail kisses down his neck. "Eleanor, please. We shouldn't do this here!" Eleanor responded by biting the boy's neck, drawing a small amount of blood. The action caused a loud groan from the young engineer. "That's for talking back. And if you try to resist, I'll make your punishment worse." she said as she began to lick the blood from the small wound. Knowing that he could not win in an arguement with her. Link simply caved in.

Three hours later, Link and Eleanor were getting dressed. "Thanks for the massage, cutie. It was... delightful." she said as she caressed the boy's cheek. Eleanor then left the room, and a confused Link to his thoughts. "_I will never understand women!_" he thought to himself.

* * *

><p>Eleanor and the girls met up in their room to discuss their "date game" as they called it. "So how was your date?" Selena asked.<p>

"He certainly knows how to give a massage... in more ways than one." The statement caused all three girls to laugh.

"Well, it's my turn now." Selena declared.

"Go easy on him." Zelda requested.

"Don't worry Z. I won't hurt him... much." she said deviously.

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter down! Next one will be up sometime this week. Stay tuned!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Hot Tub Hijinks

**Here's the fourth chapter. Selena's date wherin she shows Link a side of her that's rarely seen, and Link shows her just how hot the hot tub can be. Please read, review, and enjoy.**

After yesterday's massage mishap with Eleanor, Link decided to take a much needed soak in the hotel's hot tub room. Large palm trees littered the room, giving the room an overall tropical theme. The hot tub itself was bacically an indoor swimming pool. Next to the hot tub was a contraption that controlled the tub's temperature. Link himself was fast asleep, probably dreaming about his adventures, when he was rudely interrupted by a tap on his shoulder. The startled engineer turned to see a Guardian beside him. This Guardian was much more humanoid than the one that carried the girl's luggage. Like the other Guardian, this one had three red eyes positioned in an inverted triangle and a black triangle that served as a mouth. It had two small horns on its head with triangle shaped earrings adorning both. Like the other, its armor was pure white and its robe was black with gold designs on it. In its hand it held a large white mace with gold on some parts.

"Your cherries, sir." it said with a dull, monotonous voice. It then placed a bowl of cherries near Link.

"Thanks, but there must be some mistake. I didn't ask for any cherries." Link said with confusion.

"Someone told me to bring you these cherries, therefore I will leave them here if you change your mind."

"O-kay, thanks." Link said as the Guardian began to leave. "I wonder who told him to bring me these."

Unbeknownst to our hero at the time, someone else was in the room with him. Someone with a very shark-like appetite. The figure slowly made its way to Link. Once it was directly under him, two arms shot out from the water and grabbed the boy by his waist, pulling him under. Link screamed and flailed about, desperately trying to fight off his attacker. Once he calmed down, he found that his attacker was none other than Selena, dressed in a black bikini. "What the hell, Selena? Do you realize what would've happened if I had my sword?" Link snapped.

"Got to keep you on your toes, Link." she said with a sly smile. "So, how'd you like your gift?"

"I figured you're the one who sent me the cherries."

"A growing boy's gotta eat." Selena replied. "So, how was your date with Eleanor?"

"She told you?"

"Yep. I have to say Link, you're a man of many talents: Hero, engineer, and massage therapist. Is there anything you _can't_ do?"

Link said nothing, but blushed at the memory of yesterday's events. He then turned to see Selena with a somber expression on her face, a look incongrunous with her usual suave demeanor. "Can I ask you something?" she inquired.

"Sure, what is it?"

"I want your honest opnion. Do you think I'm... trashy?"

Link was caught completely off guard by the sudden question. "No. Why?"

Selena sighed before continuing. "Remember when I told you I had friends? I wasn't being completely truthful. I didn't have many friends in charm school. Most people don't want to be friends with me once they find out I'm half demon. So I figure if I act seductive, people will like me more. But then they only like me because I act sexy or because I have money. Zelda and Eleanor are the only two real friends I have. The reason I asked is because you haven't talked to me since we got here and I was worried that you thought I was a slut. I mean yeah I _did_ lure you to my house and forced you to sleep with me, but I only act that way to get people to like me more."

Link simply stared for a few moments as his mind processed the conversation. Selena's serious and somber explanation was completely at odds with the brazen demoness he was accustomed to dealing with. "Selena," he began in an assuring tone. "Even though I was a bit mad at being tied to a bed and forced to sleep with you, I never _once_ thought you were trashy. I mean yes you're so brazen that it scares me, even more than Malladus. But at the same time, I like that your so bold and confident. Besides, I know that you're a kind person. When we first met, you could've easily thrown me out, but you didn't. Yeah, you did have ulterior motives, but that's a minor detail. The point I'm trying to make is that you dont have to act seductive to get me to like you. I already do." Link then put his arm around Selena, who smiled in return.

"Z was right about you. You really know how to cheer someone up."

"In more ways than one." Link said with a devious smirk.

"What do you mean?" Link then pushed Selena to the ground. "Link!" she shouted. "What the fuck are you doing?" Link responded by gently brushing his lips against hers. "I'm just gonna show you another way to use your mouth. That means... shut up and pucker." He then kissed her again. Though startled at first, Selena quickly kissed him back, using her tongue to mess with his. They then broke away momentarily. "Well it seems I taught you something." she said.

"What can I say? Being around you brings out the beast in me." Link replied.

"But it seems you failed to learn one lesson." she said.

"What's that?" Selena then used all her strength and reversed their positions so that she was straddling him. "I like to be on top." she said sultrily. She then slammed her lips down on Link as he was stroking her hair.

A few hours later, Selena walked out of the hot tub room and pressed her back on the wall. "_Fuck_." she cursed mentally. "_Got to give Linky some credit; he certainly knows how to cheer a woman up."_

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter down. Zelda's date will be up soon.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Confessions of the Heart

**Please, please, please, PLEASE forgive the hideously long delay! Things have been crazy back home. A member of my church died and then my chronic laziness kicked in. I truly hope that no one has lost interest in this story, but I will try to make up for it by daily updates. So, with that all said and done, here's chapter 5. The big moment where Zelda and Link confess their true feelings. But before the romance kicks in, Ghirahim appears in need of Link's help. Please read, review, and enjoy. **

**A/N: To make this chapter interesting, read the part where they confess their feelings while listening to Zelda's Lullaby.**

Link was walking to the hotel's dining room. He had promised to meet Zelda for lunch. After his encounters with Eleanor and Selena, It was nice to be with someone he was more familiar. Link walked into the room to see Zelda sitting at a table eating a salad with a cup of tea. Link waved at her, grabbed some macaroni and cheese with a soda, and sat down next to her. "Hey Link." She said.

"Hey Zelda." came the reply.

"Thanks for spending lunchtime with me." Zelda said as she sipped her tea.

"Oh Zelda, you don't have to thank me. I'd spend any day with you." Link said with a smile.

"Oh Link, you're a sweetie. By the way, Selena says you really know how to cheer someone up."

"So you've heard huh?" Link said, slightly blushing as he remembered yesterday's events. "I guess you also heard about my massage mishap with Eleanor."

"Yeah." Zelda replied with a laugh.

"I don't understand why those two like to flirt with me so much."

"Actually, they did that for me."

Link stared at Zelda with a raised eyebrow, his face a look of pure confusion. "Why would they flirt with me for you?"

Zelda hesitated for a few moments, twiddling her thumbs and avoiding eye contact with Link. Sensing her hesitation, Link grabbed her hands and said in an assuring tone, "Zelda, we're friends. You can tell me anything."

Zelda sighed, "The whole thing was Selena's idea. She thought that you going on mini dates with her, Eleanor, and me would coax you out of your shyness. But they did it for me because... I like you Link. And I mean more than a friend."

The sentence made Link's eyes widen with shock. He had suspected Zelda harbored feelings for him, but wasn't completely sure.

Zelda sighed before continuing, "Ever since our adventure, I've grown to like you more than a friend. I like how on one hand you're valiant and caviler, and on the other hand you're so kind and polite. At any time you could've easily refused to help me and you had a right to, especially since I just forced you into it, yet you didn't. You risked your life for me and my kingdom time and time again, more times than any of the soldiers in the castle and I could never thank you enough. That's one of the many things I've grown to love about you. I really hope you're not mad at me and girls for the little game we played."

Link simply stared at Zelda, mouth agape and eyes wide with astonishment. In his silence, however, he enviously praised Zelda's courage. Here she was confessing her feelings without a care, yet he continued to hide his feelings like a coward. It made him feel disgusted, hypocritical, and completely unworthy of the praise he just recieved. But in that moment he decided that if she was brave enough to confess her feelings than so was he.

"Zelda." Link began in a soft tone. "I think you're more of a hero than I am."

"What do you mean?" Zelda asked.

"The reason I've been so shy around you is... I like you too. More than a friend." Link replied as he rubbed the back of his head. "Ever since I met you to become a Royal Engineer, I've always liked you. You're kind, funny, smart, beautiful, a little hysterical at times, but that's a minor detail. I won't lie, Selena and Eleanor were fun. But you know more about me than anyone I've met. And I never knew you liked me too. I'm not mad at you girls for the date game, but I wish you would have told me sooner."

The room fell silent as Link and Zelda stared at each other, both lost in each other's eyes. That whole room could have been filled with people and it wouldn't have mattered. To them, they were in their own world. They began to lean towards each other, both ready to claim each others lips. But as their faces were millimeters away from each other, the room began to violently shake, knocking Link and Zelda down. "What the hell just happened? An earthquake?" Link said as he got to his feet.

"Hyrule hasn't had an earthquake in ages." Zelda replied as Link helped her to her feet.

Just as the two began to settle down after the violent convulsion, Ghirahim appeared in his trademark teleport. " Forgive the intrusion dear boy. I hope I haven't caught you at a bad time, but I have a little... _situation_ that requires your heroic expertise. Come outside quickly." And with that, Ghirahim vanished again as Link and Zelda ran out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's the fifth chapter, only three left. Please leave a review.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6 A Dragonic Reunion

**Here's the next chapter. Link and the gang team up to save the Jeweled Palace hotel from an angry dragon. Will they succeed? Read to find out! Please read, review, and enjoy.**

**A/N: It pleases me greatly to announce that Fiendish Flirtations, the prequel to this story, has recieved 21 reviews! Out of the 10 stories I've published it has the most reviews. Let's see if this one can do just as well.**

After Ghirahim asked for Link's assistance, he and Zelda ran out the hotel to see what was causing the disturbance. What they found when they made it was truly startling: A monstrous dragon was attacking the hotel in a murderous rage. The dragon's body was covered in pitch-black scales, and was as tall as the hotel building itself. Its maw was filled with rows of razor-sharp teeth, and its wings were massive, much larger than its body. The most terrifying thing about the creature, however, was its eyes. Its eyes were blood-red, and filled with such malice that even the bravest warrior would turn away screaming in terror.

"Here I am making an honest living only to have this savage, reptilian grotesquerie assail my _beautiful_ hotel!" Ghirahim shouted, dramatically waving his arms.

"This is kinda odd." Selena said.

"What do you mean?" Link asked.

"Dragons are usually docile. They won't attack people unless their nest is disturbed." She replied.

Selena's statement earned a visibly nervous look from Ghirahim, a look that unfortunately for him didn't go unoticed by the others. "Something on your mind Ghirahim?" Zelda asked.

"Oh, n-nothing." Ghirahim replied.

"Come on, Ghirahim." Eleanor began. "You know I can tell when your lying. If you know something about this dragon, you better tell us."

Realizing he was caught red-handed, Ghirahim relented, uttering a small sigh. "All right." he began. "When I'm not running the hotel, my free time usually has me treasure hunting. I scour all of New Hyrule, searching every temple, dungeon and ruins for valuable treasure. One day during my travels through some abandoned ruins, I stumbled across a magificent ruby orb. It was positively perfect and I simply _had_ to have it for my collection! But just as I was about to leave with my well-deserved prize, A dragon attacked me, apparently the same one attacking my hotel. I struggled against my opponent in a fierce clash, but as my magic was little use against the beast, I did what any sane man would do and made a strategic retreat. After that harrowing experience, I put my prize with the rest of my treasure collection."

"Did you notice anything weird about the orb?" Eleanor asked.

Ghirahim paused for a few moments as he contemplated the question. "Now that you mention it, there was something very peculiar about it." he said. "I could swear I felt a heartbeat. At that time, however, I dismissed it as my overreactive imagination."

"Oh no." Selena began. "If what you're saying is true, then that orb isn't an orb... it's an egg! And if that's the case, that dragon's a mother. She wants her baby back and she'll rip the hotel apart to get it."

"Well, then we'll just give her baby back to her." Link said. " Gather around everybody, I've got a plan."

The gang gathered around Link as he began to explain his plan. "Eleanor, you know this hotel better than anyone. You go and find that dragon egg and bring it back here."

"Okay." Eleanor said.

Link then turned to Selena and Zelda, "Zelda, Selena. Once Eleanor gets into the hotel, you girls create a barrier around it so the dragon doesn't tear it down."

"Sure." Selena said.

"What about you?" Zelda said.

"Ghirahim and I will keep the dragon busy until Eleanor gets the egg." Link replied.

"Are you sure? It's dangerous." Zelda said.

"Zelda, I've faced off against hundreds of monsters, and I went toe-to-toe with the Demon King. Danger is practically my sister." Link replied with some sarcasm.

And thus, Link's plan was set in motion. Eleanor ran to retrieve the egg as Zelda and Selena created their barrier. Ghirahim's cloak began to dissolve into diamond particles as a ring of orange diamonds surrounded him. The orange diamonds began to turn black and in a few seconds later, he was enveloped in them. When the cloud of diamonds cleared, Ghirahim's appearance had taken a radical change. His once pale skin had turned brown with white lines and diamond patterns crisscrossing his body, the most notable being the diamond on his chest and on his forehead. His once angular hair had now curled upwards. His eyes had lost their pupils, and both of his ears were now pointed. He also had fangs in his mouth. Link made a mental note to ask Ghirahim about this change in appearance later.

Ghirahim rushed towards the dragon, tackling it and knocking it away from the hotel with inhuman strength. "That's for attacking my hotel!" he roared in a metallic voice. The dragon retaliated by grabbing him with its tail and throwing him like a rag doll. It then turned its attention towards Link and spat three fireballs in his direction. Remembering his battle with Malladus, Link used his Lokomo Sword to bat away each fireball. The young hero then leaped into the air and slashed at the dragons face. Enraged, the beast backhanded Link, sending him flying backwards into a tree. Injured and a bit dizzy, Link slowly rose to his feet and drank a red potion.

The dragon's small victory served as the perfect distraction for Ghirahim, who took advantage of it by firing a blast of dark energy aimed straight at the beast's eye. The creature howled in pain and turned to face Ghirahim, its eyes filled with wrath. It then made a quick turn and lashed out at Ghirahim with its tail, only for Ghirahim to grab its tail and throw it with little effort. Ghirahim then snapped his fingers and brandished a black rapier. He raised the rapier skyward and it glowed with red energy. Ghirahim then swung the rapier with all his strength, releasing a fiery disc that traveled straight for the dragon just as it was recovering from being thrown. The disc hit its mark, knocking the beast back to the ground.

While all this was happening, Selena just stared at Link in awe. She wasn't too surprised about Ghirahim's change in appearance as Eleanor once told her and Zelda about it. The young hero she was watching was completely at odds with the timid engineer she knew. What shocked her the most were Link's eyes. They had the pride of a warrior, and the ferocity of a beast. "_Was _this_ the guy I slept with?_" she thought.

Ghirahim and Link stood side by side, facing the dragon. "Any ideas, Link?" he asked.

"Just one." Link replied. "What kind of magic can you do?"

"Mostly dark magic." Ghirahim replied.

"Any spells that turn things to stone?" Link asked.

"Yes."

"Good." Link said. "Okay, lure the dragon towards the shore, and I'll use my Sand Wand to trap her. Then you turn the sand around her to stone."

"Sounds like a plan." Ghirahim said. He then snapped his fingers and summoned a black whip with a red diamond on the tip. He then flung it at the dragon. As it impacted the dragon's scales, it created a small shockwave of dark energy, which gradually forced the dragon back towards the shore. As he was doing this, Link ran to a safe distance and pulled out his Sand Wand. He had been practicing with it, and learned how to mold the sand into various shapes. Once the dragon was on the shore. Link quickly activated the Sand Wand, sending a green orb of energy that Link controlled by waving the wand. It created a giant hand made of sand that grabbed the dragon. "Now!" Link yelled to Ghirahim.

Ghirahim responded by firing a blast of dark energy at the sand hand, turning it to stone. The dragon roared and thrashed violently, vigorously struggling to break free of its bonds. "You know that's not going to hold her for long, right?" Ghirahim asked.

"Probably not." Link replied. "But hopefully it'll be long enough for Eleanor to get back with that egg. "

Link didn't have to wait long for a few seconds later, a voice came shouting, "I've got it!" Link and Ghirahim turned around to see Eleanor and the girls run towards them with the large red egg in tow. "Well, now that we have the egg, how can we convince the mother that we mean no harm?" Ghirahim asked.

"That's where I come in." Selena said. "Ghirahim, would you be so kind as to release her? This calls for some diplomacy."

"Are you mad, child?" Ghirahim asked, completely opposed to the request. "Suppose she kills us the second I do?"

"Ghirahim," Selena began crossly, "I'm pretty sure a mother's love can override her primal instinct. Now release her."

Ghirahim gave a very reluctant sigh. Closing his eyes, he hesitantly snapped his fingers and the stone hand dissapated into diamond particles, dropping the dragon to the ground. Selena then walked up to it and cleared her throat, preparing to put her ability to talk to animals to the test. "Ma'am," she began in a calm tone, "we're really sorry we had to be so rough with you, but you did try to destroy the hotel and we just couldn't have that. And I'm sure Ghirahim didn't mean to steal your egg. Had he known that the jewel was in fact a baby, he wouldn't have stolen it, and I'm sure he's very sorry right, Ghirahim?"

Ghirahim paused for a few moments, then put a hand on his chest and took a low bow. "You have my sincerest apologies madame. You have my word it shall not happen again." he said, inwardly amused at the fact that he's apologizing to a dragon.

"So, to show there are no hard feelings, here's your baby." Selena said as she handed the dragon her egg. The dragon sniffed the egg for a few moments, then grabbed the egg with its teeth and took to the skies.

"Well, another crisis averted." Link said with a feeling of triumph. He then tuned to the damaged hotel. "Sorry about your hotel Ghirahim."

"Not a problem my boy. Watch." Ghirahim then snapped his fingers and a small black box appeared. He set the box on the ground and opened it, allowing small green insects to crawl out of it. The insects then crawled towards the hotel and in a few short seconds, They instantly repaired the hotel. You'd never believed that it was attacked by an angry mother dragon. The insects returned to the black box "Builder bugs." Ghirahim said. "Helpful little critters, and they cut construction costs."

"Not bad Linky. Not bad at all." Selena said.

Before Link could say anything, he felt a kiss on his cheek by Zelda. "You were really brave, Link."

"Aren't I always?" he said, slightly blushing.

* * *

><p><strong>Awright! Next chapter will be up soon. <strong>


	7. Chapter 7: A Hero's Reward

**Here's the next chapter. Link and Zelda pick up where they left off. I hope you enjoy it. Please read, review and enjoy.**

It was nighttime at the hotel, and Link was in his room asleep. Fighting off an angry mother dragon really takes it out of a guy, particulary a young boy such as himself. He had been sleeping since five o'clock. However, his hard-earned and well-deserved nap was interrupted by a knock on his door. Mumbling groggly, Link walked to the door and opened it to find Zelda in her nightgown. "Hey, Link." she said.

"Hey, Zelda." came the reply.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure." And with that, Zelda walked in and sat on Link's bed. "Link," she began, "That was a really brave thing you did today."

"Thanks, Zelda." Link replied with a sheepish smile. "But I couldn't have done it without help from you, Ghirahim, and the girls."

"Yeah." Zelda said. "But I wish I could have done more. You're always saving the day, and I'm the damsel in distress. It's so infuriating."

"It's okay, Zelda. I don't mind doing things like that on my own. I kind of think of it like this: I risk my life so others don't have to." Link said.

"I know, and that's why it's so infuriating." Zelda replied sullenly. "I feel like I'm putting your life at risk needlessly. I know you don't mind doing it, but it's just that... if anything happens to you because you had to defend me or Hyrule, i'd never forgive myself. It sounds selfish, I know, but it's just how I feel."

"It's not selfish to feel that way, Zelda." Link said. "You may not believe this, but I think you're as much of a hero as me."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Think about it for a sec." Link began. "When we had to restore the Spirit Tracks, could I have done it by myself? No, I had you with me. And when we finally fought Malladus, could I have beaten him by myself? No. Once again, I had you by my side. And that's the point. You helped me save New Hyrule, or rather, I helped _you_ save New Hyrule. I couldn't have done it all by myself. And about you being the damsel in distress, I don't consider you that at all . I think of you as one of the most important people in my life. Not just a princess, but my best friend." Link said as he took Zelda's hands.

Zelda simply stared at the boy, both touched and flattered by his encouraging words. But then she brought up a different topic. "You know...," she began, slightly blushing, "We never got to finish our date."

"Yeah." Link concurred. "Well we could always go out once we get back to Castle Town."

"We could, but I don't think I can wait that long." Zelda said.

"Well, what do you suggest?"

Zelda said nothing, but gave a seductive smile as she caressed Link's arm.

"I don't know, Zelda."

"You didn't give Selena and Eleanor any fuss." Zelda said as she crossed her arms.

"Yeah, but you're royalty. It wouldn't feel right." he replied.

"Well, how's this? By royal decree, I , Princess Zelda of New Hyrule, command that you... shut up and kiss me." She then slammed her lips onto Link. Though he hesitated at first, Link kissed her back. After a few moments, they broke away for air. "_Guess I can't argue with that_." he thought. "Well, your wish is my command, milady. They then kissed each other again, and thus the two spent the night wrapped in each other's arms and affections.

* * *

><p><strong>Final chapter will be up soon.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8: Farewell, Till We Meet Again

**Well, this is the final chapter. Our heroes say their goodbyes. It took four months to finish this story; Curse my chronic laziness! Please read, review and enjoy.**

"Farewell, my friends and thank you _ever_ so much for your help defending my hotel. Come back anytime!" Ghirahim said as Link, Zelda, and Selena got on the train. Their vacation was over and it was time for them to return to Castle Town.

"Not a problem, Ghirahim." Link replied. "It was great to meet you!"

"Yes, I hope we can meet again." Zelda said as Ghirahim vanished in a flash of diamonds. She then got on the Train. Once she was on the train, it was just Link and Selena. "So, you and Z are finally together huh?" she asked.

"Yeah." Link replied. "Say, Selena?"

"Yeah?"

"Even though we're not together, are we still friends?"

Selena was quiet for a few moments, then replied with her trademark smirk, "What do you think?" she then hugged the boy tightly. "Besides," she said, "If you and Zelda break up, you always have me to catch you on the rebound." The statement earned a laugh from both of them as Link got in the train.

Before Selena got on the train, she was stopped by Eleanor. "So, you and Link are just friends huh?" she asked.

"Yeah." came the somewhat sullen reply.

"Personally, I give them six months." Eleanor said

"I give them five; If she gains weight." Selena added as she boarded the train.

* * *

><p>After dropping off Selena, The only two occupants on the train were Link and Zelda. "Zelda," Link began, "are you mad that Selena and I..."<p>

"Not mad." Zelda replied with a smile. "Just disappointed that I wasn't your first girl."

"Oh. Well, if it makes you feel better, you could say I was your first boy." Link replied with the smile in kind.

"Hmm." Zelda then blinked as she got an idea. "This is a strange question to ask, but I have to ask. Between me and Selena, who's better?"

Link stayed silent for a few moments, an eyebrow raised at the sudden an unexpected question. "Better how?" he finally asked.

"Just better in general." Zelda replied. "Looks, performance, and etcetra. And I want an honest opinion."

Link pondered the question for a few moments, then asked, "You won't slap me if I say Selena, will you?"

"LINK!" Zelda shrieked as she playfully punched the engineer in his arm.

"Well you said be honest!" Link said as he massaged his arm. "I'm only doing what you said."

"That was _too_ honest." Zelda retorted.

"Maybe," Link began as he took Zelda's hand, "but like I said; Selena was fun but no one knows me better than you."

Zelda blushed at the boy's flattery. "You always know the right thing to say." she said.

"It's one of my many talents." Link replied. "_This_ is another." He then kissed Zelda, who after heistaiting a bit, returned the kiss in kind.

**The End!**

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's the end of this story. Hope you've enjoyed reading it as I've enjoyed writing it. Till next time!<strong>


End file.
